Things Change
by SternEinFeuer
Summary: They'd been playing this game for a while now, this game of the heart. But, neither one had realized it. Their long history of fighting and wars blinded them to the truth. PruAus, fluff. Hope you enjoy it!


**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>They'd been playing this game for a while now, this game of the heart. But, neither one had realized it. Their long history of fighting and wars blinded them to the truth. Some around them could see it. The longing looks, the brighter smile they tried to hide. A Prussian and an Austrian, so different, yet just the same. Someone had once said, that should two people of those nationalities put their differences aside, they'd be some of the happiest couples on Earth. But upon hearing those words, both men scoffed. "Me, fall in love with <em>him<em>? Maybe when hell freezes over." So maybe that had finally happened, hell must have frozen over, because slowly, the bickering and fighting was turning into something different.

"Hey Specs! Look what I did~ I made you cookies!" Gilbert shouted, slamming the door to the music room open. Upon doing that, the musician slammed his hands down on the keys, letting out a most horrible sound. This just made the albino smirk as he walked over to the grab piano, setting the plate down on it.

"You barbarian! Learn some manners and knock next time. And don't put those on my piano!" Roderich seethed, standing up from the bench. Straightening out his jacket, he went to the plate of cookies and rolled his eyes. Looking quickly at the taller man, and his smile, the Austrian gave in. Taking one of the cookies, he eyed it for a moment before taking a hesitant bite. One couldn't be too careful when your life time enemy made you food. Though, the cookie was surprisingly good.

"Alright, I'll admit these are okay. But again, they don't belong on my piano, or even in this room!" He said and took the plate, leaving the room. Things like this should be left in the kitchen so they can be grabbed throughout the day. "Does he even think before doing?... Of course not, this is the albino idiot I'm talking about." Roderich said to himself when he realized said albino wasn't following him. That was probably a good thing though, because when Austria got to his kitchen, he froze. The place was a mess. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get in here!" He yelled in a very un-aristocratic manner. How had he not realized that the smell of fresh cookies earlier hadn't been his imagination?

A few moments later, the former knight stood in the doorway, a look of innocence on his face. He knew he was in trouble, but the Prussian couldn't help but do these kinds of things. Of course, he'd gotten nicer over time. No longer did he break anything, or hit or yell at Roderich. In fact, sometimes he did this all to make the man smile, even when he didn't wish to. "Oh Roddy, your kitchen is a mess. And here I thought you were just as retentive as bruder. Guess I was wrong…"

"Clean this mess up. Now! I should have known someday you'd do something like this… And how did you get flour on the cupboards!" Roderich said, his tone showing both curiosity and exasperation. But, the flour wasn't only on the cupboards, it was on the floor, and the stove, and Gilbert's uniform. Tsking, the man went to his rival and started brushing him off. "I bet you even have some in your hair too." And, there it was, the creamy color mixed in with the white hair.

"That's what makes it awesome! Now, if you want me to clean this up, you have to stop putting your hands all over me. I know I'm hard to resist, but you have to try at least." The albino said, smirking at the light blush that spread on Roderich's face. Score two for the former nation! Maneuvering around an almost stunned musician, the Prussian set to work on finding a broom and dust pan. Of course, with everything being as neat as it was, those items weren't hard to find. "Well, as least you've upgraded from what you have Feliciano using centuries ago. Good job, old man." He said and got to work.

"Old man?..." Roderich muttered under his breath and turned on his heel, leaving the ruffian to clean his mess. 'Stupid albino, making a huge mess and acting like it's no big deal!' He thought to himself as he made his way back to the music room. It was time to play again. The Prussian just made his blood boil. When the Austrian entered his sanctuary, he took a deep breath before going to the violin stand. Lifting it to his chin, violet eyes gazed out the large windows before playing.

While he'd been expecting to play Chopin as he always did when annoyed with Gilbert, fingers danced over the strings, and a hand moved the bow in a light tune. It was something that expressed a hidden happiness, which was hidden except in quickly those forgotten dreams. After what felt like hours of playing, but was in reality, only a half hour or so, Austria lowered the violin as he watched the world outside his windows. Everything shown with a light that filled him to his core. What was it, about this day that felt off? Something was different, of that the man was sure. But what?

A slight cough brought him from his musings, and Roderich turned to see and even messier Prussian standing in the doorway. "Gilbert. How did you manage to get more flour on you? The kitchen is clean at least, ja?" He asked, putting the violin on its stand before making his way to his Prussian. His Prussian? The thought startled him, and he almost missed the nod the albino gave him.

"Ja, it's all cleaned up now… Looks like I got more on me. I'll just have to wash it off. Can you show…me…" He trailed off, eyebrows knitting together slightly as the Austrian looked at him, as if almost seeing him for the first time. It wasn't a look he got often, not something that made steely eyes soften. So, he just watched as Roderich took his arm and willingly let the man pull him from the room.

They made their way to the now clean kitchen and he leaned against the counter, watching Austria more intently. Now, what was he planning on doing with that clothe he just grabbed? When it was run under warm water though, Gilbert had an idea of what it was for. Before he could grab the wet clothe, however, Roderich was dabbing it on the flower on his shirt. "You don't know how to not make a mess do you? If it's not a house, it's yourself. Honestly, there is a reason I call you a brute."

"And there's a reason I call you a priss. I've never met someone who claims to be male who loves to bake so much. Not to mention how clean everything is and all that classical. And before you mention France, I think him the same sometimes. All he has going for him is how much of a pervert he can be." Prussia said, grabbing the Austrian's hand gently as it reached up to the flower splattered face. "But, it's funny. If you were any different… I don't know what I'd do. Life wouldn't be as awesome as it is now…" There was a small pause, and a slight hesitation before he continued. "I guess, I'm trying to say that there is a possibility, that I don't really hate you. In fact, sometimes I get down when you're at a meeting and I can't see you. I know I normally annoy you, and trash your house. But, I balance that with listening to you play. And, I guess-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing gently against his.

Soft lips on his, lips that belonged to an Austrian. That wasn't the only shock of the day though. The next came when Gilbert kissed the man back. It wasn't a needy kiss, but there was unspoken emotion behind it for the both of them. Things that the Prussian had just tried to say, and maybe Roderich had been trying to say as well. Neither one of them were good at expressing things they didn't understand. And as they pulled apart, scarlet and violet eyes locked in yet another understanding.

"Well… Let's just see where this goes." Roderich was the first to speak and he handed the damp cloth over, pulling away from his rival… his friend and maybe even something more. "Finish washing up and then you can join me in the music room. Or, you can leave. The choice is yours." He said, turning to leave the room. The musician only made it to the doorway though before he paused and glanced at the confused Prussian over his shoulder. "By the way, thank you for the cookies. I think they may have been the best I've had in a while." And with that, the man disappeared from sight, leaving Gilbert to go from confused to a smiling school kid.

"Maybe hell did freeze over. Can't say I love you, but I can sure as hell find out if that's what this feeling in my heart is." The albino said with a warm smile before cleaning off his face. It was time to put their past behind them and take a step forward toward something new. And, he'd start now by taking that first step, not to the door, but to a sanctuary he hoped to be a part of for years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Just a quick one-shot that came to me earlier today. I don't want to put too much work onto my beta, so this hasn't been touched at all other than self editing.

Reviews, good or bad, are loved. I hope you enjoyed this PruAus fic.

**EDIT!** Thanks CoolBreeze89 for catching my mistake!


End file.
